Masquerade: Last Farewell
by Marduk42
Summary: Someone's gone forever, and Dai's reached a crossroads (yaoi, angst, death)


Last Farewell  
by Marduk  
  
***  
  
As some of you may know, this story has death in it. Yes, death. Angst, fluff, and yaoi, as well, but that's sort of minor (not the angst, really). Anyway...well, just read.  
  
***  
  
People, if I owned Digimon, you wouldn't be able to get it on network television. In fact, it might even be too racy for HBO. So, what I'm trying to say is that I'm a struggling artist writing this story for the fun of it, so please don't do anything drastic. Thank you.  
  
***  
  
Ken carefully pulled himself away from Daisuke, and rolled off the bed. With a low mumble, he moved to shower and get dressed. After doing so, he scrounged for something to eat, and snuck out of the apartment. Today was his and Daisuke's three-month anniversary, and he wanted it to be perfect. Daisuke knew about the dinner reservations, but not about the rest of it, and Ken still needed to finish some things before work. No, he didn't want to leave Daisuke so early in the morning, but the end result should be perfect.  
  
***  
  
Daisuke groaned and rolled out of bed, instinctively grabbing for his lover. However, Ken was absent.  
"Ken? Kenji-koi?" He stumbled from the bedroom, grumbliing. There was a note on the table.  
"A meeting? Oh...why didn't he tell me?" He dropped the note, and wandered to the refrigerator. He rummaged for something he could eat without work. He didn't want to do anything at 7 in thhe morning. After eating, he slimped down in the guest bedroom he had commanedered for his art, and began sketching.  
  
***  
The picture disturbed him. A raven struggled in a storm, the image of the weakening bird overlaying a sketch of a dying man. There were tones in the image that made him shudder, and his mind tugged, not unlike the feelings when he painted scenes from the past...There was a knock at the door. Swearing, Daisuke pushed aside the paper and hurried to the front door. When he pushed the door open, he found a serious man standing before him.  
"I was instructed to deliver this letter to this apartment," the man stated gravely, and hand an envelope to Daisuke, then turned and left. Daisuke pulled the letter from its envelope, and read it as he closed the door and entered the kitchen.  
  
'Dear Mr. Motimoya,  
We regret to inform you..."  
  
The letter fluttered from Daisuke's hand, and he sat down in shock onto a wooden chair.  
"I can't believe it..." He sat in complete silence for a few moments. "He's gone-"  
  
***  
  
**Private Chat**  
-CyberGod has entered-  
-Holylight25 has entered-  
-NewSun723 has entered-  
  
Holylight25: Hey, big brother! How's life with the Ishida sex drive?  
NewSun723: That is the most tasteless thing I've ever heard.  
CyberGod: How about when I was trying to sed  
Holylight25: La la la la! I can't hear you!  
CyberGod: uce you last year, hm?  
NewSun723: Okay...I still don't understand why you were doing that.  
CyberGod: That's classified information.  
Holylight25: He was trying to make   
-Holylight25: has been ejected-  
NewSun723: You're a bastard, sometime. Do you know that?  
CyberGod: Yep.  
-Purelove2713 has entered-  
Purelove2713: -Jyou jealous.  
CyberGod: That's still you, isn't it, Hikari?  
Purelove2713: Yeah, and I'm annoyed about that kicking me off thing. Apoligize, Izumi, or I'm going to tell Taichi about how you spent New Year's last year...  
CyberGod: Gomen, gomen nasai, please, please forgive me, Hikari!  
Purelove2713: Do I detect sarcasm?  
NewSun723: Yes, you do.  
CyberGod: How about I talk to you guys what our friend Mr. Ichijouji has planned for his three-month anniversary?  
Purelove2713: I think I'm starting to act like Miyako. I'm willing to forgive you in exchange for gossip. So, what's up, and how did you find it out?  
CyberGod: Trade secret.  
NewSun723: You hacked his computer.  
CyberGod: Anyway, after a romantic dinner at the Bara Kuroi, he's planning some hot lovin' back at the apartment.  
NewSun723: Rowwrr! Get me in on some of that.  
Purelove2713: Stop it, Taichi. You're making me nauseous. Kami-sama, just thinking about you and the word sex in the same sentence is making me ill...  
CyberGod: Your brother is of the male sex.  
Purelove2713: I'm going to kill you, Izumi. Or even better, I'll let Miya-chan do it...  
-Purelove2713 has left-  
CyberGod: I think I should be very worried right now.  
NewSun723: May the gods have mercy on your soul...  
  
***  
  
At six-thirty, Ken entered his and Daisuke's apartment, and found himself wondering at the gloom.  
"Daisuke? Suke-chan?" The response was faint and morose.  
"In the kitchen." Ken carefully found his way to the kitchen, where Daisuke was moping at the table, his gaze focused on a cup of tea. Ken immediately strided behind him and began rubbing his back gently.  
"Suke-chan, what's wrong?"  
"It's not so much something's wrong, but...something very sudden happened. Jinushi-san passed away last night. Kanna-kun sent me a message today." Ken sat next to him, thoughtfully silent.  
"But...I thought that you didn't like him. He kicked you out because I was dating you." Daisuke glanced up.  
"Ken, Kenji-koi, you have to stop that guilt complex. You're trying to make it sound like it's your fault I got kicked out of my apartment. The only one at fault was Jinushi-san, and...well, I can't even blame him." They fell silent. "Ken...I had a funny notion where I thought that maybe, someday, he'd apologize. I wouldn't move back there," he said quickly, seeing the panicked look in his boyfriend's eyes. "I just had hoped that he had never really meant it, that...that he had just over-reacted. Silly, isn't it?" Ken leaned over and pulledd Daisuke close to him.  
"It's not silly, Suke-chan. You just want to feel accepted, and since Kanna-san was almost like a mother to you, you wanted her husband's approval as well, right?" Daisuke blinked, and smiled, leaning into Ken's embrace.  
"I guess so...I never thought about it." They sat there, silent, for maybe an hour, and then Ken spoke.  
"Maybe we could just go lie down, get some rest..." Daisuke nodded, and they moved towards the bedroom.  
  
***  
  
"Kanna? It's me, Daisuke." The woman opened the door, and managed a smile despite her tear-stained face.  
"Daisuke! I...well, I didn't expect you." Daisuke frowned, and stepped in.  
"Kanna-kun, you're my friend. Why wouldn't I come?"  
"Because Takeshi was...because-well, you know." The tears threatened her eyes, so Daisuke found a box of tissues and handed them to her.  
"Kanna-kun, I don't really care. You loved him, and I could imagine what that would be like...losing someone I love. When I got your letter, I first thought-" Daisuke shook his head. "But...Kanna, you're like a mother to me. I had to come." She nodded, tears sparkling in her eyes.  
"Thank you, Daisuke...I...I was wondering if you could, with several other people, talk a little about Takeshi. I know, of course, that you saw his worst, but I thought, that maybe you could see beyond that." Daisuke was silent, and when he spoke, his voice wavered.  
"I have to think about that...I'm not sure if I could-" He broke off. Kanna nodded.  
"Don't worry; I understand. The funeral is next Thursday. Please, just think about it."  
  
***  
  
**Private Chat**  
  
-CyberGod has entered-  
-Dr_Digi has entered-  
-NewSun723 has entered-  
-Holylight25 has entered-  
-BraveChibu42 has entered-  
  
NewSun723: So, how was the anniversary, Motimoya?  
BraveChibu42: ...  
Holylight25: That doesn't sound good. What happened, Dai?  
BraveChibu42: I got a letter yesterday. My old landlord passed away...I was sort of in shock.  
Dr_Digi: Are you talking about the one that threw you out because of you and Ken?  
CyberGod: He's only had two landlords, and the present one doesn't seem to notice those two going at it like rabbits.  
BraveChibu42: What?!  
CyberGod: Did you know your boyfriend keeps a journal on his computer?  
BraveChibu42: ...  
Dr_Digi: So...Daisuke, why are you upset about this?  
Holylight25: Because Daisuke has a kind heart, and can't really hate anyone. Is that right?  
BraveChibu42: Yeah...and now Kanna's asked me to take part in the eulogy...  
Holylight25: What are you going to do?  
BraveChibu42: I don't know...  
  
***  
  
"Bills, bills, bills, angry letters from Kinomoto-hakase..." Daisuke tossed most of the mail onto the table, and dropped several more pieces in the trash. Then, he noticed the small envelope still left in the mailbox. "What's this...?" His breath caught in his throat. The letter was addressed to him from...Jinushi Takeshi. Daisuke slipped into a chair, and opened the letter.  
  
'Dear Daisuke...'  
  
***  
  
"The last time I ever met Jinushi-san...he was evicting me, and for reasons that weren't very good. At that time, I thought I hated him. I never really did, but...when Kanna asked me to do this, I was afraid I couldn't do it. I couldn't think of anything to say about his virtues. I thought he didn't have any. Until I realized that he had only one real flaw. He was scared. He was scared of what was different, scared of that which he couldn't understand. He was scared of love at one point, long before I was even born...because, a day after Takeshi passed away, he sent me a letter. I'd like to read it to you." Daisuke pulled the folded paper from his pocket.  
"'Dear Daisuke...  
All of us make mistakes, and I realize I made a terrible one. It took me a while to realize it, but I couldn't bring myself to apologize. I always thought I would have another day to call, or to write...Now, I'm in the hospital, and I realize I won't have a tommorow to approach you. I don't hate you, Daisuke. I'm just scared...scared because what you're doing is different, scared because you could get hurt. I think my wife's rubbed off on me; I'm thinking of you like a son. So, this is it, Daisuke. I'm hoping that I'll see you someday, so that I can apologize again.  
Love,  
Jinushi Takeshi.'" Daisuke looked up. "I don't think there's anything more I can say...However, I think that what I've said is a lot. Good night." He stepped down, and walked down the aisled of the small chapel, and slid into a seat next to Ken, who smiled warmly at him. Daisuke put his head on Ken's shoulder, sighing as the ceremonies continued...  
  
***  
  
"Ken, I realized that we never got to do anything for our three-month anniversary..." Daisuke held Ken's hand tightly in his own. "And, I made you a present-" Ken smiled at the red-head in front of him.  
"Well, I got something for you too." Ken moved for one of several file cabinets in the apartment while Daisuke dashed to his workroom. Daisuke returned first, holding a small, flatt package. Ken then returned to the couch with his lover, holding another small package, although with taller dimensions.  
"Here," Daisuke said, handing the present to Ken. Ken risked a glance to see that Daisuke was blushing. He carefully removed the paper from the object, and saw a framed painting...  
"Suke-chan...it's lovely." Daisuke had worked from the old photo they had split years before, and had painted each as they were now, arms slung around each other's shoulders.  
"I, well, I thought you could use something nice for your desk at work, as opposed to half an old photograph." Ken resisted the urge to, at that moment, tackle his boyfriend, and instead handed his own present to his lover.  
"For you, Suke-chan." With the eagerness of a child, Daisuke ripped open the paper on the object to reveal a small, velvet box. He opened it to reveal...  
"I'm not a girl, you know," Daisuke growled. Ken smiled with amusement at him.  
"But I got it just becaue I knew you'd like it. C'mon, put it on?" Daisuke lifted the necklace from the box, and slipped it over his head. It was a simple affair, a pendant hanging at the end of a silver chain. On one side was engraved the symbol of Courage, and the other with Friendship. "See? It looks great on you." Daisuke glanced over at Ken to see the sincerity in his eyes.  
"I guess it does...thank you, Kenji-koi." Daisuke leaned over to kiss Ken on the nose, and then giggled. Ken tried to glare, but broke up. The two of them ended the night curled on the couch, both smiling and holding the other tightly.  
  
***  
  
"You've been spying, haven't you?" Kanna asked of the empty room. The air seemed to shrug.  
*Well, I want to make sure they're really happy...I still feel bad about what I did.*  
"Get over it. They've forgiven you. And besides, if it weren't for what you did, they'd never have moved in together."  
*Um...* Kanna smiled, and then waved her hand vaguely.  
"Get on, you old coot. You've got places to go, people to meet. I'll be along soon; well, soon for you, anyway." She blew a kiss at the air and sat in her favorite armchair. She fell asleep with a hint of a smile gracing her lips...  
  
***  
  
I'd be willing to bet most of you thought I'd killed Ken. Now...why would I do that?  
Daisuke: I've read your Pokémon fanfiction...you *like* killing off half of the characters in a relationship.  
Marduk: Anyway...I know this is short, but...well, I've got way too many projects going on right now to work on a long "Masquerade" piece, but, I hope you enjoy this, anyway.  
Daisuke: And tell him not to do anything drastic with us! I've heard he's going to make me fight a basilisk in one of his other stories...um...Ken, what's a basilisk?  
Ken: Big, scary snake.  
Marduk: How about I end this now, before you give anything else away?  



End file.
